


We're all going on a

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco, Dad Harry, Drabble, Happy Ending, Lily and Scorpius Potter, M/M, Muggle Holiday, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco and their two four year olds on a Muggle beach in France</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all going on a

Harry held two cones in each hand, feet sinking into the sand with every step as he made his way towards his family who were further down the beach. The sun beat down, this was an entirely muggle beach, and Harry smiled as the cool sea breeze ruffled his hair. No one recognised them. They were just Harry, Draco, Lily and Scorpius. 

‘Daddy! Daddy!’ Scorpius squealed when he saw Harry, Scorpius was wearing green swim shorts, half embedded in the sand as he built a castle. Harry smiled, and handed over the chocolate ice cream cone. Lily came rushing from where she’d been paddling, reaching up for her strawberry ice cream, and then Harry had only two left. Vanilla and Mint. He looked over at Draco, who was lying atop a towel on the sand. And he was a vision. Black shorts hung loose, shirtless, lean muscle glinting in the sunshine. Hands behind his head, face upturned, eyes closed, and Harry laughed

‘Are you even capable of tanning?’ He grinned, collapsing into the sand beside his husband. Draco opened one eye and stretched like a cat 

‘Nope. But I enjoy the heat.’ He let out a muffled noise of surprise when Harry pressed his lips against his, and sat up ‘You taste like vanilla,’ he wrinkled his nose in disgust and then beamed when he saw that Harry had mint in the other hand, and took it happily. Harry laughed, and stroked a hand down Draco’s spine. He squinted out at the sea, and hummed thoughtfully ‘where are we?’ he asked, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry laughed loudly 

‘This is France, love,’ 

‘France,’ Draco nodded, watching as Lily pressed her feet especially hard into the sand as she feasted on her strawberry ice cream. Lily had her hair tied up high into a pony tail, and her purple swim suit still shimmered with sea water.

Scorpius padded up to them, ice cream gone, and chocolate smeared all over his face. ‘Well hello there,’ Harry murmured, tugging Scorpius onto his lap. The four year old snuggled into Harry’s chest 

‘It’s hot,’ he stated, pressing Harry’s hand onto his head ‘feel me, daddy! Hot, hot, hot,’ Harry held out his hand and Draco squirted some suncream onto it, so Harry could reapply it to Scorpius’ face. Lily scampered up to Draco, irritated at the lack of attention on her, and Draco hoisted her up onto his hip as he stood. 

‘We should go swimming,’ he declared, and Harry nodded.

And soon the four of them were wading into the refreshingly cold water, and they found a couple of rocks on which Harry and the twins perched, while Draco dived towards the sea bed, bringing up shells to give to them all. Lily and Scorpius found a rock pool and went to investigate, and Draco surfaced between Harry’s legs where the latter rested on the rock. Draco grinned up at him. ‘You look like one of those perfume adverts,’ Harry grinned, catching Draco’s jaw as the waves splashed around Draco’s shoulders, his blond hair slicked back. 

‘Yeah?’ Draco pressed forward, resting his head on Harry’s thigh, one hand drifting up towards his swimming trunks. 

‘Draco,’ Harry breathed, ‘they’re just over there,’ 

Draco pouted, but lifted himself up, pressing a deep kiss to his husbands lips, coaxing his mouth open and eliciting a deep, rumbling moan. ‘How can you even see, Potter? Where are your glasses?’

‘You can’t swim with glasses, love,’ Harry teased ‘I’m wearing enchanted lenses.’ 

Draco peppered butterfly kisses down Harry’s neck, tasting the sting of salt and the essence of just Harry. ‘I’m utterly in love with you,’ Draco murmured, and Harry’s brown eyes melted into pools of adoration 

‘I finded a crab!’ Lily exclaimed, and Draco reluctantly pulled away, before grinning 

‘Woah Harry! Look! A crab!’

Harry sighed fondly. Draco was about as educated as Lily and Scorpius when it came to all things muggle, and certain species and animals had only ever been seen in text books. Harry didn’t mind it though, he liked being the expert.

…  
…  
…

Lily pandered into the hotel bedroom, where Draco was sleeping with Scorpius tucked into his chest. The latter had burnt his nose and the skin peeling agitated him greatly, with only Draco’s soothing words consoling him. 

‘What have you got there?’ Harry chuckled, as Lily squinted up at him, resting on her nose were Harry’s round glasses, that he’d kept safely tucked away in his bag. 

‘Your glasses,’ she smiled, rubbing her eyes ‘they’re not very good though. Can’t see anything.’ She pushed them up so they rested on her head, and lifted her arms up expectantly. Harry hoisted her up, settling her on his torso. 

‘So how are you liking your holiday, princess?’ he asked, moving over to the window and pushing it open, so they could go out onto the balcony in the crisp evening ‘are you having fun?’

‘Yes,’ she chimed happily, nuzzling into Harry’s neck ‘want it- want it to be like this forever. Just us. B-because I like Scorpius sometimes,’

‘Oh? That’s good of you,’ Harry chuckled, his dark hair matching Lily’s dark hair as the wind caressed them

There was a hard, urgent knock at the door. It caused Draco to startle awake, but Scorpius slept on, as Harry walked inside, and opened the door. 

It was an Auror that Harry vaguely recognised from work. Looking awfully uncomfortable in muggle clothing. ‘Mr Potter, Sir, my deepest apologises, but you’re needed back at the Ministry, it’s a code 9-‘

Harry’s retort was cut short on his tongue ‘Code Nine?’ he repeated, that meant children were at risk. He turned to Draco, who’s silky blond hair was sleep ruffled, and Draco nodded, his eyes hard as steel, betraying no emotion. Harry pressed a kiss to Lily’s head, and set her on the bed, before rushing to the door. ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can,’ he said to them, and Draco nodded. 

And then Harry was gone.

Draco sighed, opened his other arm so Lily scurried to him. ‘Shall we sleep a while?’ he offered ‘then go find some food?’

‘Yes daddy,’ she said quietly, watching as Draco lay back down. But she watched him. With clever brown eyes. ‘You’re sad,’ 

Draco looked at her, and his eyes softened ‘Of course I am, I’m gonna miss your daddy,’ 

Lily pressed a kiss to Draco’s nose ‘Me too. But I’ll keep you happy, Daddy. I promise.’ 

Draco smiled into her hair.

…  
…  
…

‘Bonjour Monsieur,’ the waiter greeted, he was tall and thickly muscled, but finely dressed in black attire, as Draco and his children sat at a table in the fancy restaurant ‘What will you be dining on this evening?’ 

‘Um…’ Draco gave him an embarrassed look ‘I don’t actually know anything…’ it was rare that Draco was helpless, but he was unused to the muggle world without Harry. The waiter smiled at him

‘Don’t worry, Sir. I’l shall have something arranged. Are there any allergies?’ 

Draco shook his head, looking extremely grateful, and the waiter nodded, before moving away. He looked at Lily and Scorpius and beamed at them. Dressed in the finest silks and satins, they all looked like something out of a high life magazine. ‘You are my favourite things in the world,’ Draco murmured to them, and they both smiled impishly, and Lily showed Draco her arm, on it she had squiggled black lines to resemble Draco’s dark mark, and Scorpius had done the same. Draco choked a little, before smiling despite himself ‘my beautiful babies,’ he murmured ‘you’ll have to wash those off when we get back to the hotel. This mark is very bad, and you’re lucky yours washes away.’ 

‘We know, daddy,’ Scorpius chimed ‘we just want to be like you. And it’s okay when we’re here, isn’t it? With muggles?’ 

‘Yes,’ Draco said delicately, looking around ‘but still.’ He gestured for them to pull their sleeves down, but stood up and pressed kisses to their heads ‘we must be respectful.’

‘I’ve decided what I want for my birthday, daddy,’ Lily said, brushing her hair back, and Draco sipped his wine interestedly ‘I want a remeberall.’ 

Draco’s mind glimmered back to Hogwarts, back to first year, back to the first flying lesson, the first time he and Harry had properly gone against each other. He thought of Neville, how the brunette was now one of his closest friends ‘but they never remind you what you’ve forgotten,’ he warned, and Lily giggled delightedly 

‘That’s the fun! And also-also, I want it for the colours.’

The waiter came back, and lay out their food, and Draco noted that Lily and Scorpius’ meat had already been cut up into fine pieces, and the blond felt his heart throb in gratitude. And he couldn’t think for the life of him, why he had ever hated muggles.

…  
…  
…

‘Tell us about your adventures,’ Scorpius whispered, as Draco tucked them both in, and sat cleared up some of the mess from the hotel floor 

‘Yeah!’ Lily exclaimed ‘of you and daddy! Tell us!’

‘Well,’ Draco murmured, smiling fondly ‘there was this time, when your father and I went into the forbidden forest…’

Hours later, the hotel door clicked open, and Harry toed off his shoes, walking silently into the main bedroom, and slipping into bed. He spooned Draco, kissing his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around his sleeping husband ‘I’m back,’ he whispered ‘I’m back, I’m sorry,’ Draco made a small, sleepy sound, and rolled over, curling into the heat of Harry’s chest, still half asleep

‘catchem?’ he whispered, and Harry nodded

‘Yeah, no lives lost.’ 

‘Hurt?’ Draco’s hands slid under Harry’s shirt instinctively, feeling for cuts or scratches, and Harry hummed

‘No, not one curse even thrown in my direction,’ he took a deep breath ‘I’m sorry for always leaving. I know you hate being alone- especially in Muggle places. And it was our holiday, and I promised, and-‘

Draco’s soft lips pressed against his, and then he fell asleep, snoring gently. Harry’s heart blossomed, and he too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no real point to this, I'm just really into Draco/Harry with adorable children. Sue me! 
> 
> xx


End file.
